The Pacific Ovarian Cancer Research Consortium (POCRC) is a community-based, multidisciplinary, translational research program that involves clinicians, laboratory scientists and public health scientists from several research and medical institutions along the Pacific Coast. The broad based approach takes full advantage of the scientific expertise available locally and allows the pooling of clinical resources, thus facilitating population-based studies despite the low incidence of ovarian cancer. The themes of the program are 1) risk modeling and early detection of disease, 2) prevention of disease progression using immunotherapeutic strategies, and 3) prognostic classification and development of novel treatments for advanced disease based on identification of genetic alterations that predict disease behavior. Our hypothesis is that through early detection we can improve outcomes significantly, because 1) currently available treatments are more effective in disease confined to the ovary, and 2) we will develop novel, relatively non-toxic treatments that will be particularly effective in early-stage disease. The tools of molecular biology, immunology and immunotherapy are emphasized in the translational research program. The POCRC will conduct four research projects that will be supported by four cores: a Leadership Core, a Clinical Core, a Specimen Core, and an Informatics Core. Each of the four projects in our Renewal Application relates to at least one of the translational areas outlined in the SPORE guidelines and together the program encompasses all five. Early detection, a key to improved outcomes for women with ovarian cancer and a major focus of our SPORE, is the focus of our first project. Risk modeling, which is needed for implementation of both early detection and prevention programs, is the focus of our second project. Therapy to improve the outcomes for women with advanced disease is the focus of our third project, which explores the potential for eliminating tumor using adoptive T-cell therapy. Identification of molecular targets for therapy and prognostic classification of disease are the goals of our fourth project, which includes functional characterization of potentially relevant genes. All of these projects build on work performed during the current funding period. A Developmental Research Program and a Career Development Program are also included as part of our Renewal.